Vehicles may include at least one sun visor which blocks sunlight from shining into a vehicle in order to secure a clear view for the driver and improve the driving environment.
Light shining into a vehicle through a windshield glass or a window may directly shine light into the eyes of a driver, or the light may be reflected onto a vehicle display device, thereby reducing visibility of the display device, such that the driver may manipulate the sun visor to block inflow of the light.
Further, the driver may not know exactly the direction of the inflow path of the light, such that that the driver needs to manipulate a light blocking device, such as a sun visor, several times.
Further, in order to eliminate a phenomenon of light reflecting onto a display device in the vehicle the driver may attach a light reflection reducing film onto the display device or change a direction of the display device.
However, when the driver manipulates the sun visor and the display device during the driving, the driver may be distracted. Further, when the reflection reducing film is attached onto the display device, a display quality may be deteriorated.
Therefore, a sun visor control apparatus which may easily block the light flowing into the vehicle is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.